general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos Rivera (Jeffrey Vincent Parise)
Carlos Rivera is a fictional character from the ABC daytime drama General Hospital. He made his debut on September 19, 2013 played by Jeffrey Vincent Parise. Storylines |-|2013= Carlos shows up in Port Charles at Felix DuBois and Sabrina Santiago's apartment asking if she lives there. He goes to the hospital, where a nurse tells him & Felix that Sabrina is taking care of Emma Drake, the daughter of Dr. Patrick Drake. Carlos convinces the nurse to give him Patrick's address, where he finds Sabrina. There, it's revealed that he is Sabrina's ex-boyfriend. He kisses her & tells her he came to Port Charles on a job offer, but also to win Sabrina back. Sabrina refuses, reminding him they broke up because he refused to support her dream of becoming a nurse. Carlos says he's changed, but Sabrina tells him she has too, and she's now dating Patrick. Carlos sees a picture of Patrick, Emma, and his late wife, Robin, and tells Sabrina he might be holding onto Robin. Carlos leaves, but tells Sabrina he's not giving up on her. Later, he meets his employer, Julian Jerome. Carlos tries to undermine Sabrina & Patrick's relationship by claiming that Patrick will hold onto Robin, and never love Sabrina the way he does. Sabrina, though, stays committed to Patrick, and the two eventually become engaged. Carlos still tries to get Sabrina back. One day, he comes upon an alive Robin in the hospital lab, and tells Sabrina. She discredits him, however, and says to leave her & Patrick alone. On their wedding day, though, Robin shows up alive, and Sabrina runs away in tears. She ends up finding Carlos, and he lets her stay at his place for the night. The next day, Patrick finds Sabrina & Carlos together, and after Sabrina leaves, he punches Carlos and threatens him to stay away from Sabrina. Meanwhile, Carlos stirs up trouble for local mob boss Sonny Corinthos by sabotaging his business on Julian's orders, who is looking to get ahold of Sonny's territory. Sonny eventually finds out about Carlos, and grabs him along with his enforcer, Shawn Butler, who want to use him to send a message to Julian. Sonny and Shawn bring Carlos to a cemetery, intending to kill & bury him. Carlos then claims he's the illegitimate half-brother of Sonny's late wife, Lily Rivera Corinthos, so Sonny won't kill him. Carlos is kept in captivity, and Sonny eventually finds out his claim to be Lily's brother is false. He tries to get out of the warehouse by taking TJ Ashford, Shawn's ward, hostage. However, Julian shows up, and a gun fight breaks out, and Carlos is shot. He makes his way over to Sabrina's place, where she is able to stitch him up. |-|2014= Meanwhile, Carlos finds out Patrick left Sabrina and went back to Robin, but he says he's sorry to see Sabrina hurt when she accuses him of enjoying the fact that Patrick is gone. Meanwhile, Felix comes back, and is not happy to see that Carlos is a fugitive hiding out in his place. Later on, though, Sabrina finds out she's pregnant, and Felix becomes intent on Sabrina telling Patrick, something Sabrina refuses to do. Carlos finds out about Sabrina's pregnancy, and offers to raise the child with Sabrina, even though it's Patrick's. Patrick shows up soon after, finding out about Sabrina's pregnancy from Felix. When Patrick says that he'll help Sabrina out, Carlos tells him he doesn't need to because Sabrina is pregnant with his child, not Patrick's. In February, Sabrina tells Patrick the truth and then tells Carlos that he doesn't get to be her baby's father. On April 28, Carlos confesses to murdering A.J. Crimes Committed *Destroyed Sonny's shipment under the orders of Julian Jerome 2013 *Knocked out Sonny's security guard, and trashed a Corinthos warehouse under the orders from Julian Jerome 2013 *Held Morgan Corinthos at gunpoint and threatened to kill him under the orders of Julian Jerome 2013 *Shot and killed one of Sonny's employees 2013 *Held TJ Ashford hostage and threatened to kill him 2013 *Claimed he was the father of Sabrina's baby when he wasn't 2014 *Attempted to murder A.J. Quartermaine under the orders of Ava Jerome 2014 *Illegally purchased a firearm from an uncertified gun dealer *Was arrested for the murder of A.J. Quartermaine 2014 *Threatened to kill Ava Jerome in the middle of the police station if he found out she was the one behind the car accident that cause Sabrina Santiago to go into premature labor 2014 *Falsely confessed to the murder of A.J. Quartermaine after being blackmailed by Ava Jerome to do so (Sonny was the killer) to protect Sabrina and her son 28, 2014 Health and Vitals *Treated at General Hospital for a wound on his shoulder 2013 *Dragged out of his own apartment by Sonny and Shawn and was taken against his will to the cemetery 2013 *Threatened at gunpoint by Sonny and Shawn unless he had information about Lily 2013 *Forced at gunpoint to dig a grave 2013 *Roughed up by Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos and held against his will in Sonny's warehouse 2013 *Shot in the arm by Sonny Corinthos 2013 *Hit over the head with a decanter by Tracy Quartermaine and required stitches 2014 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Jerome mob family Category:Featured